


His Vampire Mate

by Strailo



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Creepy Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: When Dracula had called for a lawyer from London to find a house, he wasn't expecting to find a Mate in the pretty human male who arrived at his doors.He sure wasn't expecting him to open up so well under his careful consideration.Jonathan wasn't expecting to meet the man that he had been dreaming about at the castle, much less for that man to be a vampire.But he wouldn't say no to forever with Dracula.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Comments: 97
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JD_Riley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Riley/gifts).



> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan  
> Word Count: 1444  
> Warnings: Dracula can come across as creepy but the book is filled with him being creepy. It gets better.  
> AN: So, remember that I told you that I was going to post a Dracula/Jonathan story? Yeah, that’s right, I’m posting it now! Because it’s after midnight and the tags are going to be a pain in my ass. 
> 
> Post tagging: Yes, I still hate tags. They can eat me. But I am fucking well marking everything I can! If you think of something I forgot tell me. Might end up with new ones as I go along. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

The first time that he had seen Jonathan Harker had been while the man had rested after his long travels in his room at the boarding house. What the Londoners had called a ‘hotel’.

Not that any knew what he had done. If he hadn’t been able to hide himself away from the prying eyes of a normal mortal, then he couldn’t call himself a vampire. His sire would have been most amused if he had been caught, the old bastard traveling somewhere in Russia currently.

Despite what most of the people of the village below thought, he wasn’t a selfish monster. He had long worked hard to protect his home and the land around it, first from those who would dare try to take their children as he had once been taken, and then later from his own blood.

But still, he had seen the young Jonathan Harker. Not yet twenty-five and freshly new to being a solicitor, but smart from what he had heard. And fast on his feet, which he needed. He wished to spread his wings, so to speak, see the world before coming back home to recharge and rest.

He was simply beautiful in his sleep. Hair touched by the sun and mussed on the pillow, and a little to long for what most Londoners considered proper. Eyes closed as a pink flush of sleep spread over his cheeks, highlighting the high cheekbones. Lean body resting partially turned onto his stomach, as if he was laying in bed with a lover.

Dracula smirked as he remembered just how that he had looked. It hadn’t looked as if he was holding a woman. No, that position was as if Jonathan himself was being held by a lover who was bigger than him.

But now, greeting him after someone had tried to steal him away from Dracula, he could truly take in the lithe form of the other man. He very obviously had worked manual labor as a young man, most likely to pay for his fees for schooling and his apprenticeship, but he was still so lean.

Dracula wanted to do nothing more than press him against a wall, remove the various layers of cloth that stood between him and the flesh of the man before finding out just how long Jonathan would deny himself the pleasure offered. And like most men of the day and age they were in, he would try to deny it.

But he was nothing if not patient. He could wait and work on the other man, courting him, opening his mind to the possibilities of what being the beloved of an ancient being could be like. It would take time and slipping him a few select texts that he had taken time to translate from his youth.

While his…introduction to having male lovers had been a painful one, he had found that it didn’t have to be. After he had escaped the bastard that had tormented his brother and he and had started to court a girl from the local nobility as he started had worked on changing things.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he walked down the stairs, staring at the pretty male with pretty brown eyes that were almost gold in the candlelight. “Welcome, Master Harker. I am Count Dracula. I do hope that the trip wasn’t to strenuous,” he greeted, watching as just the faintest of red spread over Jonathan’s cheeks as he cleared his throat.

“No, the trip was fine. Outside of the couch that was apparently going to take me elsewhere,” Jonathan said, taking in the man before him. With long hair carefully pulled back out of his face and held with a braided length of ribbon and leather, and black eyes, the Count quite obviously showed his familial history.

Dracula had carefully edited his family history, showing that he was the last descendant to Vlad Dracul, the father of Vlad Tepes, from a bastard line. All of the proof was in his father’s journals after all and the village below wouldn’t speak of his truth. Not after they had tried to hand him over to his bastard brother to kill all those centuries ago and had almost been turned into a slave village.

Not that they knew that by then, after losing wife and son, he had met his sire and become a being that was just waiting to die the first time.

Not that Jonathan knew that. All he knew was that he was the descendant of the bastard son of a mistress who had given birth to him before Vlad the Second had died and had been hidden away by the third Vlad.

“Yes, I had worried about that,” Dracula sighed, smoothing a hand over his vest, shaking his head, and stepping off the stairs. “Come, let us retire to my study and we can speak over some finger foods about what I hope to do with you here. I do hope you are able to adjust to a night-time schedule.”

“I was told that I was going to have to work at night, but I was not told why…” Jonathan admitted as he gathered his work satchel, looking at his bags.

A woman smiled as she appeared, dressed much like any other servant of a wealthy employer did. She bobbed and picked up two of the luggage pieces, a man who looked like he worked in the back rooms, picked up the other two.

“They will take your luggage up to your room and once we finish our discussion, I will personally show you where you are staying for the time being,” Dracula promised as the two headed up the stairs. “And my family has a rare condition. We can withstand the sun, but too much causes us pain after some time. Sometimes my family does not have it come up, but when it does, it comes with dangerous consequences for those who have it,” he admitted. “I would rather not be sick when we can be working on finding me property in London. And hopefully, later, in other cities.”

“Of course,” Jonathan said. His eyes widened as he quickly turned back to Dracula, noting that the man had a carefully trimmed goatee around full lips that were quirked in a small smile. He cleared his throat. “If you could, by any chance, show me where the study is? And maybe where I can do my own work so I do not bother you?” he asked.

Dracula hummed, the sound rich and rumbling, before turning to a large table that sat in the hall, sitting with several candelabras. He picked up one that only held three tall candles and used another candle that was already lit to lite them. With light in hand, he led the way down the halls, showing where there was some updating work being done on the castle.

“I wish to have the castle updated while keeping the historic charm so that I may one day open it up to guests who wish to see the castle of our greatest leader,” he said, Jonathan tilting his head. “Despite what most would say, those outside of our land, Vlad Tepes only wished to protect his land from those who would use and abuse our lands. Our children.”  
  


Jonathan’s eyes widened in shock as they stepped into a lush study. Dracula walked around and lit the oil lanterns, throwing warm light all around the room as he digested what he had been told. He finally got out, “Your children?”

Dracula sighed as he knelt before the fireplace, using a long piece of splintered wood to set the wood ablaze. “Dracul, that is the Second Vlad, gave the king of the Otto empire his two legitimate children. From what I have been able to translate from the journals, the man had a taste for them young,” he said softly, Jonathan swallowing heavily. Dracula smiled. “He was a bit of a fool seeing as how Vlad the third became quite powerful. Let us stop talking about what happened before now and speak of what I wish to do.”

Jonathan nodded his head, a servant girl walking in through a hidden door, pushing a cart with plates and drink for them. “Yes, let’s,” he said, sitting down at the round table that had the best light, nodding when she placed some plates next to him. Dracula smiled at him and moved a lantern over so that he had enough light before taking his own seat.

He could wait to start his courtship. Let the man relax and get settled in for a long working vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan  
> Word Count: 1855  
> Warnings: Some sex talk  
> AN: Well now, we come to Jonathan’s side of things. I’m rather glad that the reception of this story is going so well! <3 I really am. Hope you keep enjoying.
> 
> Also, I tease Jonathan just a little. Just…just a smidge. Really. Just a smidge.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Over the next month, working closely Dracula to figure out what kind of home he wanted and the kind of land that he wanted, Jonathan was finding himself questioning himself.

When he had first arrived, he had been so very sure in himself and what he wanted from life as it was. He was courting a lovely woman and when he arrived home after being paid for this long job, he would have enough to buy a home and a ring for her and they would start to plan their wedding. Granted, he didn’t feel much attraction to her like any other man would.

He had often heard the workers that he had worked amongst talk about their wives, and how they would lay the woman but find their true fun with women of the night. How it was never fun with a woman that they were tied to because all of those ‘respectable’ women didn’t know how to allow themselves to enjoy anything but laying on their backs and letting the man do the work so they could have children.

True, sometimes he heard the whispers of men who married a woman who they knew would only lay with them for the sake of a child or two but would find their own pleasure with another man. But such things were never spoken about in polite society. He highly doubted that any caught in such a position would be able to find a job in the city, much less get away free.

Since he had started to dream of a man pressing him facedown into his bed and filling him agonizingly slowly, he had hid away the thoughts. Careful to keep himself under control. He had learned, the way his cousin had, to attain erection with a woman and find that peak, even if it was lukewarm. At the very least, he could treat Mina with all the care a woman of her status deserved.

But since coming to Castle Dracula and seeing various people arrive and leave Dracula’s rooms, looking decidedly less put together than when they had come, something had started to leak through his careful defenses. One afternoon, after a rather restless sleep, he had gotten up, bathed in the rather modern-day bathroom, pleased with running water, gotten dressed in something simple and gone for a walk before the sun had disappeared.

He had wandered for a bit of time down the hall that was his, heading for the library that he knew he could get to from that very hall by using the servant halls. He hadn’t expected to hear sounds of pleasure that were coming from Dracula’s bedroom, or the fact that he could hear the sound of skin slapping on skin with the begging of what could only be a male.

Slamming the mental doors on his own curiosity about what the Count could be doing to the man in the bedroom to get him to beg to come, he had rushed quickly from the hall. And arriving in the library, he had found the woman who had taken his luggage up to his rooms cleaning out the fireplace before the night.

“Ah, Master Harker,” she greeted in her accented voice, making Jonathan smile wanly at her.

“Madam,” he greeted, sitting down in what had become his chair, picking up the translated journal from Vlad the Third. She gave him a long look before snorting and saying something in the rolling language of the people.

“You folk from those large cities forget many things,” she finally said as she returned to cleaning out the fireplace. Jonathan looked up from the book, finger in place of his bookmark as he frowned at her.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked, sounding curious. She sighed and stood up, going over to a bucket partially filled with water and washed her hands of the ash. Clicking her tongue, she walked over to him and fussed with his hair. He hadn’t been able to find someone willing to cut his hair, most of those who could or would stating that due to his status, long hair was a good sign of his position.

He had been told it showed that he had enough money and status to allow him to have the hair care products that would be needed for long hair. The woman before him had taken to pulling his hair back with a braided band of ribbon and leather, much like what Dracula used to hold his own hair back.

He simply sighed and leant forward. “You are going to have to tell me what you meant by that,” he said as she ran her fingers through his hair and deftly wrapped the cord around his hair.

“In that book you will see that Lord Vlad Tepes took lovers of both sexes. He was not discriminatory of who he took to his bed. He fought and won wars, he had no time to care. It is a time-honored tradition that if you are a warrior, you took what love you could. Such a time meant that even if you had a wife, most days you were out on the field of battle, killing for your lord. And if our lord couldn’t find love wherever he wanted, then why could anyone else?”

Jonathan blinked at her before looking down at the typed and bound translation of a journal from a man who was known to have impaled those who had gone against him. And eaten amongst their dying bodies. Had he truly lain with another man like would lay with his wife when they were together. She smiled and took the book, carefully placing his normal bookmark into place before flipping to a new section, further into the book that talked about the time just after he had met his soon to be wife and started to really think about what had happened to him.

“Read this. He speaks in depth here,” she said, Jonathan raising an eyebrow. “The Count wishes for all of us to be able to read, thus had us taught and allows us the ability to read the books when not working. This was one of the first that I read, both the translation and the copy that he made,” she continued.

Jonathan nodded his head and turned to read the part of the book that she had pulled up for him. He read about how Vlad the Third and his brother, Radu, had been handed over to the leader of the Ottoman empire. They were the bargaining chips that would keep their father under control, and they would be used as the men under the leader pleased.

He read about how each indignation and use of his body against his will had fueled his need to get free and to wrench control away from the fools that ran their home. He continued on with how, coming back, he had talked with a trusted fighter, one who had watched him as a child and now stood by his side, giving him advice and suggestions.

Both on the needs that he had directed towards other men and towards woman. How he had learned that not all encounters between men could be horrible or despicable, but rather could be used to form a bond, draw them closer both on and off the field. He talked about how several of his men had warrior-partners along with wives that waited for them.

How those men loved both partner and wife equally and how they celebrated their families.

Jonathan looked up when he heard the main door to the study close, noticing that the oil lanterns had been lit and somehow, he had eaten a simple breakfast while lost in the words. “Oh my,” he said, marking the page where Vlad spoke about his first time coming to bed with another man on equal terms and discovering the fun of both being taken and taking. “I am sorry about that,” he said, Dracula smiling slightly and tilting his head.

“Shush. None of that,” Dracula chuckled, walking over to hand the thick packet of information that had been sent to them from London. “This arrived this afternoon, but my people just got back from the village,” he said.

Jonathan nodded as he took the offered package, deciding to turn to business now that they had the start of the paperwork with information on land that was open for sale and older estates that had fallen into disrepair without someone there to fix them. He placed the book aside for the time being and walked Dracula through the various estates and pieces of land, including estimations on how long a house would take to either be built to specification or restored.

Dracula decided that it would most likely be best to restore a home instead of building considering the size that he would need for his social life in London. He wished to expand his business dealings after all, and to do that properly, you had to socialize.

Jonathan promised to go over the list and figure out which homes would be best, and get the information sent to them along with the sale information.

Dracula hummed, Jonathan looking up from where he had packing up the papers into his satchel, finding that the Count was smiling at the page that he had opened the book to. “I remember translating this part. It was…rather in depth. It took me quite some time to get through it all because of just how in depth he went.”

Jonathan sputtered and blushed, black eyes glinting in amusement, half lidded and watching as the red spread down the lovely neck that Dracula could just barely see over the collar. “Well, that is…” he stuttered, Dracula shifting on his feet and feeling as if something had changed in the young man before him.

Before, he had felt closed off, shuttered from his true desires. Yes, Dracula knew about the young Mina, who waited for Jonathan to arrive back home to propose to her and to have many little babies. But there had been an underlying something as he watched Jonathan turn back to his satchel, making him smirk.

Walking up silently behind Jonathan, Dracula leant down, feeling the way the other man went still, almost trembling. If it hadn’t been the anticipation and slight fear, he would have thought that Jonathan was feeling like prey. “If you have…questions or wish to learn anything first hand, feel free to ask,” he purred into one ear, nearly purring at the spike of lust that came from the other male, body swaying, just slightly, into his.

Once he was sure Jonathan was fine, he pulled away and left, heading for his rooms and a partner. He had a feeling that he would have the other in his bed soon enough.

Jonathan let out a slow breath and sank into his chair, feeling weak and needy and wanting to run after Dracula to tell him yes. To show him everything. To teach him everything.

But he didn’t. He had to think first.


	3. His Vampire Mate 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan  
> Word Count: 1348  
> Warnings: Talk of Consent and Sexual Practices  
> AN: Remember people: No matter what they say – Consent is Sexy. Yums. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the journal that he had just finished reading, sighing as he sat back. It had been a week since he had been offered something that he hadn’t really realized that he wanted and Dracula had acted like he hadn’t destroyed every wall and denial of what he really wanted in a single offer. The journal had finished that off, going into detail about the way he and his people worked.

He had also gone into the village to sign for some papers and heard some of the people talk about how two boys had started to court, quieting at finding that he was listening. He told them that they had a lovely courtship and that the relationship worked out well for them. After that, while he had spent a few hours before being able to get back to the castle, they had talked to him about traditions in the village that no one spoke about to outsiders.

When he had asked the woman who took care of him, she had said that they most likely thought that he would be staying for quite a long time due to the nature of his work. He had blushed lightly at the knowing look before he had retired to his room. His host was doing other work for the night.

But now, after that trip to the village and thinking and reading, he was…at worst, curious. At best, really want to fulfil the dream that kept haunting him for the last week. Licking his lips nervously, having taken a long bath to clean every inch of his body, he dressed carefully and opened the door, blinking at finding the woman who cared for him often enough.

“Well, at least you left your hair down,” she teased, getting a blush from him. “Come on. The Count wants to speak with you in the privacy of his rooms,” she said, turning down the hall. Jonathan quickly padded after her, following her past the door that he had thought had been Dracula’s personal quarters, getting a soft chuckle from her. “That’s his…entertainment room. Those who walk into that room aren’t trusted enough to know where he rests,” she said.

Jonathan hummed, walking up with her up a set of stairs that spiraled up along the wall and leading to another floor entirely. She smiled and walked across the large room, the man taking in the large table that sat in the middle, the windows carefully covered with heavy curtains to keep the setting sun out before walking down a short hallway to a large heavy door.

She used a knocker on it and stepped back, bowing when Dracula opened the door, looking less formal than he normally did. Tunic untucked and unlaced, over a simple pair of trousers, his hair only partially pulled back, he was quite relaxed looking.

“Thank you for leading him here. We’ll ring for you if we need you,” he said, looking to the woman and getting a bow before she walked off. Dracula smiled at him and stepped back, allowing Jonathan to step into the room and see that there was already food waiting for them. “Breakfast?” he asked, Jonathan nodding his head and sitting down with a smile. 

The two sat down together, eating lightly, Dracula sticking mostly to the fruit mixes that he seemed to prefer to anything with meat or the such. After eating, Jonathan looked at him, playing with his napkin. “The offer…”

“It includes everything that you wish to know, from actual physical pleasure to just talking about it,” Dracula said, watching Jonathan bite at his bottom lip. He waited until he saw the other blush and open his mouth before standing and moving around to lean against the table, bending so that he could tip the young man’s chin up with a soft smile. “Whatever you decide, I will quite happily help you with,” he promised.

Jonathan blushed again before looking down, feeling out of his league with the other man, who watched him with knowing eyes. “Even if it is the…physical side?” he asked, getting a small smile from Dracula.

“Yes, even then. I would not have made the offer the way I did if it didn’t include that side of things,” Dracula said, smiling as he took the seat next to Jonathan. “Let us talk. Have you ever laid with another in a sexual manner?” he asked.

Jonathan shifted. “Just some childish kissing. Nothing else,” he admitted softly, feeling something sooth in him at the soft, understanding smile. “School and work, and later my apprenticeship was always much to important for me to try…something that I had no real interest in. At least…”

“At least?” Dracula gently prompted, keeping the need to growl in approval of his chosen partner being untouched. And if he was guessing right, uncaring for the touch of a woman.

“At least when it came to women,” Jonathan admitted, picking up his teacup and sipping at the still hot liquid. The spice settled his nerves, allowing him to relax. He had a feeling that there was a reason why Dracula was asking him such things and wondered if most people who slept with those outside of their spouses did.

Dracula smiled. “I am sure that by now, you have learned that most of the village is uncaring about two males or two females becoming spouses,” Dracula said, Jonathan nodding his head. “That is mostly because of the land that we live in and the history that we are steeped in. We have found that most conventual morals are…useless here. Even I was raised with the morals of my home even if I have not always lived here.”

Jonathan smiled slightly, and played with the cup. “You want to ask me things.”

Dracula sat back and smiled. “Yes. I want to know what you are comfortable with. I doubt that I will be allowing you to leave my rooms tonight,” he admitted, Jonathan blushing. “Not just because I wish to indulge, but there is the fact that I care for my partners after our time in bed,” he said, Jonathan blinking a few times.

Dracula smiled and started to go over the simpler things that a proper lover did, deciding that if for some odd reason Jonathan did leave, he would be well prepared for any lover that came into his life. The vampire though wasn’t planning on letting him go so talked about how being gentle with someone their first time was a good way to introduce them to sex.

How various levels of roughness could happen depending on the people involved and what they did or did not like. He talked about information exchanging, even in the middle of sex and how very important it was that Jonathan didn’t just bear something that he didn’t enjoy. After all, sex was meant to be enjoyed, reveled in between the two, not just a one-person good time.

He spoke about how there were many practices out that would turn most of the Church goers hair white, taking about some of the most basic. Such as tying up one’s lover in intricate patterns using special ropes and clothes. Or dressing up in outfits that one would not normally do.

The entire time Jonathan blushed but asked questions, expanding on what Dracula was talking about. Mostly about the most basic of sexual encounters, but the vampire was counting that as a win for him.

“Now, Jonathan, my question is this,” Dracula started, standing and holding out his hand. “Will you allow me to take you to bed and show you the pleasures of the flesh this night?” he asked, smirking when a slim fingered, work calloused hand slid into his while high cheekbones blushed an appealing red.

Smiling, Dracula walked the other man away from the table and into another room that was lit with a variety of strategic candles and a fire burning merrily in the fireplace. The door closed behind them with a soft thud, leaving them in the quiet, anticipation starting to spike between them.


	4. His Vampire Mate 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter:   
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan  
> Word Count: 4819  
> Warnings: Sex, biting, blood drinking, lots of talking  
> AN: Consent is still fucking sexy but so is biting a lover in the throes of passion and taking little sips apparently. 
> 
> And yes, this is a day early cause I’m gone tomorrow!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Dracula smiled at Jonathan and drew him over to the bed, not yet getting onto it, but standing next to it, pulling the smaller male closer. He had known that the man was small, lean, but he still had the build of a worker that he had created while working. Resting his hands on his hips, Dracula hummed, pleased at the fact that his hands were able to wrap around his waist, a gap between his fingers making him smirk.

Jonathan blushed as he twitched his hands a few times before resting his hands on Dracula’s biceps, stroking over the muscles. The counts outfits usually hid just how strong the man was, but right now, in the privacy of his rooms, in basic clothes, Jonathan could see and feel just how strong the man was. Swallowing, he slid his hand down, resting them in the crook of Dracula’s arms, the other man allowing him to explore with a knowing look.

“Just relax,” Dracula coaxed, reaching up with one hand, using his chin to tip Jonathan’s head back, rubbing his thumb over the full bottom lip. “I will not do anything that will hurt you, I promise.”

Jonathan smiled softly, leaning into the man, relaxing under the promise that seemed to radiate from him. “I know,” he said in return. Dracula hummed, lowering his head, rubbing their noses together before brushing their lips together just slightly, testing the waters. Jonathan’s breath caught, lips parting at the soft touch, Dracula’s hand cupping his cheek, thumb brushing over the high point.

“So beautiful,” he breathed against the pretty mouth of his chosen, half lidden eyes watching as red spread over Jonathan’s cheeks. He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the man’s lips, coaxing him into responding. Jonathan sighed, leaning into the broadness of Dracula’s body, fingers curling around his arm as he tilted his head up into the kiss, pressing up in return.

Gentle kisses were traded, slowly deepening until Dracula trailed the tip of his tongue over the partially open seam of Jonathan’s lips. He paused, just resting their lips together, when his lover went stiff in surprise, waiting for breathless seconds before the young human nearly went boneless in Dracula’s hold with a mewl.

Dracula chuckled when Jonathan pulled back, blushing brightly, eyes wide at the sound that had escaped him. “Do not be shy about the sounds that you make, little one,” he rumbled, eyes dancing. “We all make sudden sounds when pleasured or delighted by something,” he soothed.

Jonathan leant into the hand that was still cupping his cheek, smiling shyly, feeling completely out of his depth but trusting Dracula to lead him through everything. “Very well,” he said, nodding his head and getting a smile from the man.

Dracula returned to slowly pressing kisses to Jonathan’s lips, drawing him back into the back and forth of it before once more drawing his tongue across the seam of his lips. This time, he didn’t pause when the other went stiff then relaxed, faster this time, just doing it again, drawing a soft moan from him and tasting the hint of spices from their tea. He carefully tipped Jonathan’s head back, groaning when he was able to deepen the kiss and fully taste the other man.

Dracula wrapped his arm around Jonathan’s waist at the first taste of the spice and vanilla, pulling him close as their tongues touched, and his partner went limp. Moaning, he explored the mouth under his, tasting and feeling the way Jonathan carefully mimicked his actions, sliding tongue against tongue and sighing out soft little sounds. Each little exhale seemed to send heat and need straight down to his prick, forcing him to remind himself that he couldn’t pin his little human to the bed.

Not just yet. He had made a promise after all that he wouldn’t hurt his lover and would show him how pleasure felt. He was still so new to being with another that he could easily scare him away. Later, after he had tied Jonathan to him in all ways, he would expand his view, show him all the ways that two men could come together and find pleasure with one another.

Teaching Jonathan how to kiss was an amusing and delightful exercise. He showed him how to move his tongue and how to taste and feel with the muscle. He coaxed him to move his hands, to explore a body not his own and find what pleased his partner. Dracula himself found that the spot just above Jonathan’s ass drew a sigh as he pressed forward, their hard pricks rubbing, his little lover standing on his tiptoes to truly get into the kiss.

Reaching down with a chuckle, Dracula cupped the strong thighs of his partner and lifted him up, Jonathan breaking their kiss to let out a squeak, eyes wide. “What?” he breathed.

Dracula chuckled and used the two-step stool to sit on the large bed. He could feel the dirt of his land vibrate under it, making him smile at the way Jonathan seemed to relax into sitting in his lap quickly. “I was starting to get a crink in my neck,” he said.

Jonathan pulled a face at him. “Are you calling me short? I will have you know I am six feet tall,” he huffed.

Dracula chuckled. “And I am a good, according to that particular unit of measurement, five inches taller than you,” he said, Jonathan eyeing the way that they were sitting. Even sitting, Dracula was still a bit taller than him, but less so, making for whatever they were going to do much more comfortable for both.

Jonathan huffed. “This seems to be true. Can you get back to kissing me now?” he asked, lips tingling. He pressed a finger to them, feeling the way they had puffed slightly. Dracula chuckled and returned to kissing his partner, hands slipping under the simple vest that he had worn up to his room. Jonathan sighed and ran his hands down Dracula’s chest, feeling the twitching muscles hidden by the cloth of his tunic.

The young human slowly, shyly, slid his hand up and under the shirt, Dracula rumbling in approval at the light touch to the skin of his stomach. Jonathan pulled away from the kiss, eyes looking down to where his hands were hidden by the tunic as they slid up, feeling raised scars and smooth skin covered with a light dusting of hair. He licked his lips, tasting Dracula on them and shivering when large fingers on one hand flicked the buttons of his vest open.

“Are you still sure about this?” Dracula asked, Jonathan looking up to dark eyes before nodding.

“Yes,” he said, smiling before letting out a gasp when the large man switched their positions, settling him onto the bed. He pouted as his hands were removed from under the tunic but watched as Dracula carefully stepped back to remove his shoes and socks, putting them both to the side.

“You really don’t need these I think,” Dracula hummed, eyes sparkling with amusement, getting a huff from the younger man. “Quite a bit that you won’t need actually,” he mused, moving to lean over Jonathan. The young man pulled himself further back onto the bed, before his hand slid out from under him, causing him to flop back with an oomph.

Dracula chuckled as he came to lean over his partner, one hand resting by his head, the other cupping his cheek and legs trapping one thigh between them. “Dracula,” Jonathan breathed out softly, eyes taking in the way the dark hair fell over one shoulder in curled waves, dark as the night and shining in the soft candlelight. For all the fact that the man couldn’t touch the sun, he still was darker in skin color than most, like the people of the village below.

He wandered if the color of Dracula’s face and hands extended to the rest of his body. Almost as if he was in a trance at the thought, Jonathan reached down and pulled up the tunic his lover was wearing, the man watching him, allowing him to pull it over his head, sitting back to remove it completely. Jonathan sat up and stared, breathing out as he took in the man before him.

Neatly trimmed hair lead down from his mid-stomach to his pants in a trail, a smattering of it over the broad pecs, forming a lean triangle before it connected to the trail. Scars, some white, some the same color as the rest of the bared skin, were scattered, one sitting neatly under where his ribcage ended.

Jonathan carefully stroked over it, Dracula going impossibly still at the soft, careful touch as he watched his little human. Usually when he took a lover to bed, they avoided his scars, especially that one since it had a matching scar higher up on his back. But this tiny human, so breakable and new to the world he was experiencing was touching it, gently. So very gently as if he knew the significance of it.

Capturing the sweetly touching hand, Dracula pulled it up, pressing a kiss to the knuckles when Jonathan looked up to him. He smiled slightly. “Let me return the favor, little one,” he rumbled, Jonathan nodding in agreement, seeming to have become comfortable with what was happening. Dipping his head for a soft, quick kiss, Dracula soon had the vest and shirt both off, tossed to the floor to be forgotten so that he could touch soft, pale skin.

Unlike most men who had come from London before when he had been toying with the idea of moving, Jonathan hadn’t lost the muscle he had gained through hard work. His skin was barely touched by the sun through his normal clothes, a soft lightness that contrasted to his own skin.

Humming, Dracula slid his hand over the lean side, Jonathan moving to lay back at his coaxing, thumb sliding over a nipple to see how the man would respond. The softly sucked in breath and the pebbled nipple made him growl in delight at just how sensitive his lover was, already wondering where else he was sensitive. Jonathan wiggled slightly under him, his own hands coming to slid over the other man’s skin, looking to see how he responded.

Dracula smirked and caught the wandering hands after a moment, kissing the back of them before pressing them down gently above Jonathan’s head. “Now, now, little one, let me do this for you. You can explore all you want later,” he promised. “For now, let me pleasure you.”

Jonathan blushed and nodded, twisting his hands into the bedding under them, watching as Dracula turned his attention to his body. The larger male bent down and pressed a kiss to his pulse point, feeling it flutter in anticipation as the scent of lust spread around them, their scents mixing together.

Moaning lowly, Dracula trailed his lips lower, licking up the sweat that was starting to coat Jonathan’s skin, occasionally sucking up a mark and pulling a moan from the man. He worked his way from neck to collarbone down to one pec, finding all of the spots that got sweet sounds from his mate. He made sure to gently mark each of those spots, occasionally, just ever so gently, scraping the skin to get a hint of the sweet blood that pulsed with need.

Dracula felt his length throb with the fact that each time he had done that, the sound of need that had escaped Jonathan was richer, needier. He made a note of that fact, finding it very promising. Licking his lips, he smirked up at the pleasure dazed man before nipping at the skin above the unteased nipple, Jonathan groaning and arching lightly up into the touch of teeth and tongue. Humming, he tested the sensitivity of the nipple itself, finding that the soft skin around it held more sensitivity.

He teased that patch of skin, working his way over the pec before moving to the other pec to do the same. By the time that Dracula was done with his teasing of Jonathan’s upper chest, red lines from his teeth and darkening marks from his sucking littering Jonathan’s upper chest, the man was clinging to the bedding and nearly lost to his pleasure.

Smiling softly, Dracula leant over him, laying soft, quick kisses to his lips, coaxing him down from the pleasured high he was on, getting him to come back to Earth. “Dracula,” Jonathan slurred, a hint of an accent that spoke of ancient life and tongues curling around his words. It made Dracula smile, rubbing a thumb over the flushed bottom lip.

“Jonathan, my little one,” Dracula hummed, sliding back to stand on the stool. Jonathan whined, reaching for him and sitting up on his hands, hair mussed and pants tented with his need as he watched his lover shed his pants and undergarments, leaving him naked. Jonathan’s breath caught at the sight of a bared Dracula.

He was built like the warriors that his family was known for: sturdy and strong, not an ounce of fat evident on his body. The hair that sat on his body was carefully cared for, kept neat and trim so that it would not catch on armor or clothes alike. But the cock that stood ready, hard and flushed, made him shiver in anticipation and wonder just _how_ it would fit.

Jonathan had no doubt that he would be the one taking it that night and he wanted that. He had heard of how it felt to take and be taken in quite whispers in the lower docks, had dreamed of being taken by a man. But still, he wondered.

Dracula chuckled, and knelt on the bed, his hand cupping the back of his head, tangling in growing hair, drawing him into a soothing kiss, pulling back with a lick. “Trust in the process. It will be enjoyable for both of us,” he promised, Jonathan murmuring and smiling after the kiss. He lifted his hips when Dracula got his pants clasps undone and allowed him to pull them down along with his undergarments, the rest of the clothes tossed to the ground.

Dracula groaned at the sight of his lover on his bed. Jonathan had once more laid back on the bed, legs pressed together as if he was trying to hide himself. Chuckling softly, the vampire knelt onto the bed once more, moving up to slide between long legs, pushing them gently to the side. “Do not hide from me, my little one,” he husked, cupping the back of one knee and lifting the leg up so that he could bend down, pressing a kiss to Jonathan’s inner thigh.

Jonathan twitched and bit at his lip, surprised at how pleasant the touch was, before relaxing under the other man. Dracula smiled, and leant down, stealing a quick kiss as his hands roamed down from Jonathan’s chest down over his sides and stomach, to his hips and then lower to his thighs. He maneuvered the strong thighs to rest around his waist, drawing his little lover close, rocking their groins together and drawing a gasping moan from the younger man.

Smirking, Dracula did it again, loving the way that Jonathan arched into the feeling, legs squeezing around his hips to bring him close, their lengths rubbing together. Reaching down, he carefully wrapped his hand around their cocks, stroking lightly, spreading the wetness that sat at the tips. Jonathan moaned, reaching up with his hands and grasping Dracula’s long hair, pulling him into a desperate kiss as they rocked together.

The vampire continued to tease them for a few more moments before he pulled away again, soothing his lover with strokes of his dry hand over shivering skin. Jonathan’s skin had flushed, his length leaking heavily against his stomach, prompting Dracula to swipe his thumb over the tip of his lover’s prick, licking at the wetness there.

He moaned at the salty-sweetness, shuffling back enough to lower his head so that he could clean Jonathan’s stomach with a smirk, getting wide eyes staring down at him. “Do you still want to continue?” he asked, sitting up as he licked his lips. Jonathan nodded his head, getting a small smile. Dracula pressed a kiss to his lips before moving back. “This will be best done in a different position,” he warned.

Dracula grabbed a rather large pillow that sat up at the head of the bed and laid it down, eyeing it before nodding. He smirked before flipping Jonathan over onto the pillow, smoothing a hand down his back as the man gasped, finding himself in a new position. He carefully adjusted him so that his chest wasn’t constricted by laying on the pillow and bed, and his prick was comfortably resting between his stomach and the pillow while his hips were still supported by the pillow.

“Comfortable?” Dracula asked, Jonathan looking over his shoulder as he rested his cheek on his arms. He smiled shyly and nodded his head. “Good. Tell me if something makes you uncomfortable at all. I decided to do this in this position mostly because of the ease on you,” he explained as he shifted on the bed. He reached to the side table that stood taller than most and found the jar that he had started to keep when Jonathan had arrived. Moving back to his partner, he dropped the jar down and stretched out over the other man, settling between his back, keeping most of his weight off his lover.

Jonathan hummed, rubbing his face against his arm as his eyes slid shut, enjoying the weight of the other man on him pressing close to him. He could feel the hard length resting along his ass, making him twitch at the feeling. He sighed when a broad hand slid down his side, over his hip and thigh before sliding back up and over his ass, thumb sliding into the crack as Dracula moved just enough to allow the touch. He groaned at the brush of the calloused digit brushing against the ring of muscle that twitched at the brand-new touch.

Dracula chuckled, pressing a kiss to his neck before pushing himself up, still resting between Jonathan’s legs. Making sure that he was still comfortable, the vampire picked up the jar with his free hand, holding his mate’s ass apart to expose the hole that he so desperately wanted to bury himself into. Licking his lips with a growl, he promised himself that he would take his lover apart with his tongue, but not at the moment.

Right then, he was going to slowly tease Jonathan open with his fingers, preparing him for the first time that the younger male would take a cock. And if he had his way, it wouldn’t be the last time. Jonathan would take his cock for the rest of their eternal lives. Oh, he had no doubt that he would feel the enjoyment of being filled by his lover in return, but only after having taught him all of the ways of teasing your partner.

Opening the jar, he carefully tipped the thick liquid out onto the hole, watching as Jonathan shivered, the hole twitching. Smirking, he quickly put the jar down and closed it, knowing that he would need more later, but he had enough to start with. Sliding his fingers through the slick and over the hole, he just teased the muscles, feeling the way they relaxed under his touch, barely twitching with each sweep of his slick fingers.

Leaning down, Dracula pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s lower back, humming and smiling at the mewl of need from him as his finger pressed against the hole. He sighed out as his finger slipped in, just barely, pausing to see how his lover reacted. He was pleased when the human under him sighed and rocked his hips back into the finger, asking for more without words.

Smirking, Dracula pressed his finger forward all the way, eyes closing at the sound of a pleased moan that escaped from Jonathan, one leg sliding up to tuck under his body, tipping his hips up. “Such a good boy,” he purred, sliding the finger out and back in, taking his time. His other hand once more grabbed the jar and opened it, pouring more oil onto his fingers as the finger continued to move.

He was pleased by the fact that his movements smoothed out, Jonathan’s body relaxed and accepting his finger easily. Dracula licked his lips in anticipation of feeling the hole that he was stretching open around his hard cock, reminding himself to take it slow. He had all night long, and most likely most of the day, to take his lover and convince him to stay with him beyond the night after all.

Dracula slowly introduced the second finger, watching Jonathan’s face for any indication that he wanted him to stop. He went slowly, just rocking the fingers in and out, watching as Jonathan’s face went from confused to relaxed and enjoying what the other man was doing to him. Smiling, Dracula pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s back, dragging his teeth a bit more firmly over sensitive skin, feeling the way it prickled and opened for him, pulling a moan from his lover.

As he ran his tongue over the lightly bleeding wound, Dracula worked his fingers in and out, making sure to keep them well slicked, not wanting to hurt his lover in such a way. He could feel the way that Jonathan’s body grasped at him, trying to keep him inside, to never leave him and the thought of having his length buried deep in such velvety heat and tightness made him growl as he lapped at the wound again.

Jonathan gasped and shuddered, as if electrified, grasping onto the sheets as something within his body was brushed against. Dracula looked up before smirking with red lips, licking the blood off them. “Ah, yes. That. That is always fun to play with,” he mused, teasing it gently again. He didn’t really want to tease it to much, otherwise there would be some interesting reactions but for the moment, a gentle tease here and there would be fine.

It also allowed for Jonathan to drop deeper into the pleasure that was spreading through him, not even twitching when a third finger was carefully introduced. He simply moaned and rocked his hips back, arms stretching out over his head as he panted, eyes hazy and half lidded. Dracula watched it all, loving the way his lover was reacting, loving how much of a hedonist Jonathan truly was with a proper partner.

Deciding that his little love was open and ready enough for him, even of his size, Dracula pulled his fingers free, soothing Jonathan at the sounds of distress. “Hush, little one. I’m not done with you yet,” he promised, using more of the oil to slick himself before closing and tossing the jar to the side. He moved forward and draped himself over his smaller lover, cock in hand as he pressed the head to the stretched hole.

Placing his other hand onto the lean hip, Dracula held Jonathan steady and pressed forward, slowly sliding into the relaxed muscles. Jonathan hissed, eyes closing as he shuddered and made a soft sound of confusion. Dracula paused, halfway buried, slick hand holding onto Jonathan’s other hip as he stroked the soft skin under his hand.

“Are you doing okay?” he asked, voice rasping, an under current of a growl as he pressed kisses to Jonathan’s shoulder.

Jonathan breathed out slowly, Dracula feeling the way he was relaxing slowly under him. “Yes,” he got out after a moment. “Just…new,” he admitted, eyes opening to look at the other man. Dracula hummed, shifting forward, sliding deeper with the move but still able to pull Jonathan into a slow kiss, just waiting. Jonathan sighed into the kiss and finally pushed back, taking more of Dracula’s length into him, feeling the stretch, the way he filled him in a different way then his fingers. “Please,” he moaned against Dracula’s lips.

Dracula moaned and pulled back just a touch before pushing forward again, sighing when their hips were flushed together, and he was buried in his mate. Jonathan went limp, the pillow and position not letting him move much from where he was. Dracula pressed kisses along his shoulders and down his back, taking a moment to control himself from just rutting against his mate, taking and taking without a thought beyond _claiming_ his small human.

Licking his lips, Dracula shifted on his knees, both men groaning when the movement moved his cock inside of Jonathan, sending sparks through both of them. On his knees, hands grasping lean hips, still bent over the other’s body, Dracula slowly pulled back, listening to the sounds that came from his lover, rocking forward and hissing at how Jonathan’s body seemed to open and accept him easily.

He settled into an easy pace, just rocking in and out, feeling the slick slide of his cock into his mate, listening to the sounds that escaped from Jonathan. The whines as he pulled out, ass clenching as he tried to keep him buried deep followed by the moans and keens as he pushed inwards, filling him once more. It was addicting and Dracula swore that he would do anything that he had to, to convince his mate to stay by his side for the rest of their lives.

He would love him into the bed and show him the delights of all that he could offer. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. Everything in any way.

Losing himself to the pleasure, Dracula started to move faster, shifting so that he could move better, one leg slightly back so that he had the power to move. Jonathan’s hips were tugged gently up, allowing him to stroke in deeper, fill his lover more, draw better, louder sounds from the human under him.

Jonathan was rocking back into each of the thrusts forward, arms stretched over his head, kneading at the fabric of the bedding as he let loose with the sounds that he couldn’t hold back. Didn’t want to hold back. Each time a new sound escaped him, it seemed as if Dracula worked to make him make that sound again. His own prick rubbed against the pillow under him, adding to the pleasure that was flooding through him.

Dracula groaned, feeling the familiar rush that came with an impending orgasm. Not wanting to find that high first, wanting Jonathan to feel it first, for the first time with another, he reached down with his still slick hand and curled his hand around the prick.

Jonathan cried out, shuddering and going stiff as the slick hand stroked him once, falling over the edge into his own climax, eyes rolling back as he spilled over the pillow and hand.

Dracula snarled, and bit down, unable to resist the temptation of tasting the pleasure filled blood of his mate as he came, sucking gently. The first real taste of the rich blood sliding over his tongue, his body sang with contentment as fire roared through him at the sweetness of his partner, eyes closed as he sipped. He growled around his mouthful as he stiffened, pressing fully into his mate and spilling into him, finding his own peak.

Jonathan simply moaned as his eyes slid shut as Dracul pulled away, licking bloody lips, body thrumming with pleasure as he fell into a pleasure drugged sleep. Dracula smiled softly at his lover, licking his lips and humming before pulling out gently. He took a moment, licking the marks until they were closed, looking at them in some amusement.

“I really should be above such temptation,” he huffed to himself, pulling away from his limp lover. He purred at the sight of his seed leaking sluggishly from his mate’s hole before dragging himself off the bed. He would clean Jonathan up, making sure he had food when he came to and wait for the conversation that would come.

And he did just that. He called a servant and requested easy to eat foods that would be gentle on the stomach and would keep for several hours. While she went to fill that request, he went into the bathroom and used the technology that had been installed in the castle, filling the tub partially to allow the heat from the fireplace chimneys to heat it. He then carefully wiped down Jonathan, making sure the marks that had drawn blood had closed over before cleaning between his legs.

With that done, he shifted his lover to lay on his chest as he read a book, waiting for Jonathan to waken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan  
> Word Count: 1435  
> Warnings: More talking  
> AN: I will scream this from the rooftops: consent in all things is sexy as fuck. 
> 
> Give me. 
> 
> And yes, it’s late. I was busy and kind of in a fog for most of the day, but here you go. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Watching as the sun set behind the mountains, Dracula shifted and looked over his shoulder as Jonathan walked over to him. He was dressed in nothing but one of Dracula’s personal tunics, his neck and shoulders covered in love bites, making something possessive shimmer deep in him. Jonathan just gave him a knowing look as he fingered the bite on his neck, the one that he had received during their first round.

“Your accent,” Dracula started, getting a blush from the other man. “It changed.” Jonathan blinked at him. “While we were in bed.”

“Oh,” Jonathan replied, blushing slightly as he continued to fuss with the bite. “Ah, I’m sure you noticed it. My family has it. It’s ingrained in us. A heritage that we’re not close to unfortunately.”

“Why not?” Dracula asked, reaching out and enjoying the easy way that Jonathan stepped close to him, pressing up against his side and just relaxing.

“Because my great-grandmother fell in love with someone not of that world. She left to be with her husband, but she made sure we remembered where part of our family came from,” he admitted, resting his forehead on Dracula’s shoulder. The vampire hummed and ran his fingers through combed hair. “All the old tales and healing tools. Everything.”

“Everything?” Dracula asked, his hand stilling for only a second before returning to what he was doing.

Jonathan lifted his head and smiled softly up at the other man. “Yes, everything. You biting me a few times over the night and day kind of filled in some interesting blanks,” he said, Dracula watching him with a blank look. “Do not worry. I will not tell your secret to others,” he promised. “It is not my place. My great-grandmother’s family comes from this part of the world, Dracula. The translated journals?” he asked.

Dracula hummed. “Carefully edited so that they did not talk of my history with the one who made me who I am now. There are those who will say that I made a pact with the devil and was turned into a creature anew.”

“But that’s not true is it?” Jonathan asked, Dracula shaking his head. “You are simply a creature made from all of the hatred and despair of Old Gods come to life. Vampires, of some sort, have always been around. Long before the Churches and Religions. It’s not the cross that hurts you, but the faith in it, isn’t it?” he asked.

Dracula chuckled softly, cupping Jonathan’s cheek and stroking the apple. “You have been thinking when I wasn’t pinning you down and filling you, weren’t you?” he husked, watching as red spread over Jonathan’s cheeks again.

“When in a bath, trying to clean oneself up after our activities, you have time to think back and come to terms. You have had a month to take what you want before killing me if you had so wished. Even when you took me to bed, you could have taken what you wanted and killed me,” Jonathan said, shrugging with a smile. Dracula huffed.

“I knew that the moment you walked into my castle that you weren’t just a piece of fun to be used and then tossed aside,” Dracula promised, stealing a quick kiss and getting a smile from the other man. “I knew exactly what I wanted from you. My master once told me that I would know a perfect match for my eternity when I found them. If my wife had lived, hadn’t thrown herself off of the battlements, it would have been her. But then, I meet you.”

“I walked into your life and your mind went what? ‘Hello, new lover’? New what?” Jonathan asked, tilting his head back when Dracula rubbed a thumb over the mark on his shoulder.

“New mate,” came the rumble from the older man. Jonathan blinked up at him in confusion.

Once again, Jonathan blushed. “I wasn’t expecting that,” he admitted, laughing softly. “I was expecting long term lover at the most. What exactly would being a mate entail?” he asked, pressing into the touch with a sigh.

“I would turn you. I would teach you about what we are as vampires and show you the world. I would care for you and love you until the day that we are either killed or the world ends,” Dracula said, pressing their lips together in another kiss, just lips to lips, Jonathan sighing as he leant into the touch. “But I am not going to push you to answer me. Not yet. I would love an answer before we leave for London to see the properties and sign the paperwork.”

Jonathan sighed and rested his forehead on Dracula’s collarbone. “I’m glad that you’re not expecting an answer just yet. I don’t know if I could give you one. That is…such a big decision.”

Dracula hummed, stroking a hand down his back and holding him close. “No, I didn’t think that you could,” he admitted. “Even if I can only keep you for a short time before your life steals you from me, I would be happy. Very sad to say goodbye but I would most likely seek you out in your next life.”

Jonathan lifted his head and looked up at him with a smile, feeling something warm deep in his very soul at the fact that Dracula would look for him after his death. He had a feeling that he would end up saying yes, but he still wanted to really think about the options that he had for his life. “Thank you, again, Dracula, for allowing me to think about it.”

Dracula chuckled, smoothing a hand down his back, loving the warmth of the human in his arms. “I would not push that on you,” he said, pressing a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “I know how it feels to having your choices taken away from you, both from my human life and my not so human life.”

Jonathan chuckled, pulling away from his lover and moving to where his pocket watch sat. Opening it up, he wound it up and made sure the time was correct, he sighed softly. “I suppose that we should wash and dress for the day. I do have some paperwork to do to have sent out on the next mail run,” he mused, closing the watch again. Dracula hummed, hearing the gong of his master clock echo up from the lower level.

“Indeed. I also have a few things that I must take care of,” Dracula reluctantly admitted, scowling. “I will not deny that spending last night and all of today in bed with you wasn’t enjoyable. But the work of keeping an estate running properly does need to be done.”

Jonathan blushed at the reminder of how they had spent all night and day in bed and just what they had done in said bed. It hadn’t just been sex, it had been exploring each other’s bodies and just resting with each other. He hadn’t been surprised by the way the curtains around the bed had enclosed them like a coffin.

And considering the fact that the man had confirmed what he was, that had filled in some blanks. All of the legends had spoken of vampires going back to their graves, needing to be surrounded by the dirt of their homeland. Jonathan though…Jonathan could feel something under the bed, something that called to his family, the blood that ran through his body from a great-grandmother that he barely remembered. That had tinted his voice with hers when it was allowed to slip past his control.

Dracula stroked his cheek, pulling Jonathan out of his contemplation of the bed, getting a soft blush as he looked up at him with a smile. “Come, let us shower and dress for the day. I had Maria bring up some clothes from your room for you.”

“Is that who keeps helping me with my hair?” Jonathan asked, tugging on his growing curls, Dracula chuckling.

“Yes, that is her name. Her family has worked for mine for generations. They worked for my grandfather and my father. They worked for me both in life and after. Her family is loyal and only marry those who are loyal,” Dracula admitted, pushing a bit of hair back. “She has three children who are young and who are training to be the next caretakers of the castle.”

“Her husband…?” Jonathan asked, tilting his head with a smile on his lips. Dracula chuckled and brought his lover towards the bathroom to talk about the families that were still loyal to his line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 6  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan, Woman  
> Word Count: 1337  
> Warnings: talking  
> AN: Preptober has kicked off. I’m doing a lot of editing, writing and planning for the next few weeks, so here’s hoping that life doesn’t kick me in the teeth yes?
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smiling as Dracula disappeared into his private office to go over finances, rents paid, and various other bits and pieces of his estate, Jonathan shook his head. He adjusted the high collared sweater that he had decided to wear while his neck was so spotted before heading to the open study slash library where his own paperwork was waiting for him.

He had gotten through most of the paperwork that had been sent for him to fill out and have Dracula sign when Maria walked in with lunch on a tray for him. She chuckled at the blush on his cheeks at having gotten lost in his paperwork so easily. “Ah, thank you,” he said, nodding his head. “I do hope you will forgive me for not asking your name when I first arrived here.”

She huffed and waved a hand. “It is of no worries, young one,” she said, staring him down before sighing and sitting down. “You have thoughts. What are they?”

Jonathan blushed at being so easy to read by the woman, smiling and shaking his head. “I suppose that I can trust you since you know who and what he is,” he admitted, blushing slightly. “He told me that your family has know his secret for centuries.”

“Indeed we have,” she admitted, smiling softly at him, brushing a bit of hair out of her face. “He has always treated us well. He has never once done a thing to our family that we did not agree to. He turned one of us, a long time ago. He comes and goes, traveling the world, creating new connections for us and Court Dracula,” she continued. “He fell in love with a man who left with his family the moment they left the village on their travels without a word,” Maria explained at the look on Jonathan’s face.

Jonathan clicked his tongue. “He asked me to be his mate,” he admitted, blushing at the beaming smile. “I do think I am going to say yes, but…I need to come to terms with everything that has happened. We have a month yet before we are due in London,” he said. 

“I would suggest that you do it soon if you are going to say yes. From what Alinder says it took him a week to stop getting hungry and about two weeks to stop attacking every human who came near him,” Maria warned. Jonathan nodded his head, frowning to himself. “What is holding you back?”

Jonathan snorted. “My family worked hard to make sure that I don’t fall into the same pitfalls as the rest of London in stopping myself from loving. But it is a hard lesson to keep in mind when you are surrounded by those who consider sleeping with another man a sin. Something to be hidden behind closely locked doors and in the darkest of nights.” He sighed. “I was around those who expect me to court and marry Mina Harper. As much as she is a lovely woman, I didn’t exactly ask her to marry me once I had finished this job. It is just expected of us.”

“But now, you are sleeping with the Count Dracula, thinking of becoming his mate. What would you tell her?” she asked him.

Jonathan sighed. “I will tell her the truth. While I was gone, I did not think of her very often beyond in an almost absent manner and the fact that Count Dracula has asked me to be his personal lawyer means that I will end up traveling most of the year,” he said. “I will tell her that she deserves to have a husband who will be there for her. Be able to come back to their home every night and love her properly.”

Maria smiled softly, patting his arm as he absently ate the simple finger foods of his lunch, still thinking. “You care for him, don’t you?” she asked, Jonathan staring at her before blushing softly.

“Yes, I do,” he admitted before sighing softly. “I did not tell him, but I had dreams. Dreams of what we have done so far, of possible futures. I know that my great-grandmother spoke of her father who had dreams, how her family was touched by the Gods of Old. I…never thought it would be true.”

Maria cooed and patted his hand. “She was one of the traveling clans yes? Wandering from place to place?” she asked.

Jonathan smiled. “Yes. She left because she fell in love with someone not of the clan, but she made sure that we remembered the history of the family and the old tales.”

“Thus you were not surprised when he took a bit of a nibble?” Maria asked, Jonathan blushing brightly and groaning softly at that. “Do not worry so, we have all donated to him so that he does not have to worry about luring some person to be used as little less than cattle.” She sighed and smiled. “I can just imagine what would have happened if he had had to deal with hunting for food. I fear that the estates that he controls would end up hurting.”

Jonathan smiled. “I will have to discuss in depth about what I’m hoping for with our relationship in the long term,” he said, resting his chin on one hand. Maria smiled.

“From the tails, he had a male lover that his wife knew about but when he was home, she was his only lover. The same that his male lover’s wife requested. When they were on the battlefield, they found pleasure and trust with each other,” she told him, getting a soft chuckle from the man. “When he takes a lover, he stays with them and is true to them. He communicates with his lovers,” she promised. 

Jonathan smiled at that. “That is good to know. I would hate to think that I was his mate and he was sleeping around with whoever he pleases,” he said, shaking his head with a huff. “I suppose that was a worry that was holding me back. I have heard rumors but most of the history of Transylvania, and himself, is scattered and mostly conjecture.”

Maria snorted as she stood and smoothed out her skirt, taking his plates when he wiped his fingers on the napkin. “Because we take care of our own. Count Dracula, no matter his name, takes care of his own in return. He protects the town, no matter how worried they are that he would turn to the darkness again. He talks with them often, cares for the buildings and brings in touristry during the warm months to bring in money. It works for all. He is a good man, no matter that he is a vampire.”

Jonathan chuckled and nodded, watching as she left, smiling after her, shoving a curl back into the braid that Dracula had done for him when they had dressed. Sighing, he turned back to his paperwork, deciding to get it done and sent out before talking with his lover so that they could start dealing with his change.

From what Maria had told him, he would need the time to get used to being a vampire after all. Most likely, Dracula would need to make sure he had…a food source for after he had been turned.

Lifting the glass dip pen that he used for his paperwork, Jonathan tapped a finger on the widest part in thought. He felt that he should be disgusted by the thought of drinking blood, but all he could feel was indifference. He had a feeling that when it came to it, he felt that he would treat it like he did food.

He would be pleased when it was delicious to consume, but otherwise, would not be to worried about it.

Shaking his head, Jonathan went back to his paperwork with a hum as Maria left the room, smiling at her amused looking husband as he walked past her on his way to the stables.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 7  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan, Woman  
> Word Count: 1333  
> Warnings: blood drinking, turning  
> AN: Consent is still very sexy. We also have come to when the Jonathan has made his decision.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Dracula,” Jonathan greeted as he walked into the room that he had been pretty much moved into over the last two days. Dracula looked up with a smile on his lips, putting his book to the side as he gazed at him.

“You have made your decision,” he said. Jonathan humming and nodding as he took the tea tray from Maria, the woman bobbing a curtsy before leaving with a smile on her lips. He walked further into the room, the door closing behind him, placing the tray down onto the counter. “You also have questions.”

Jonathan blushed but nodded. “Yes, I do have questions, as long as you are willing to answer them,” he said, pouring tea. “I noticed that you do eat food and drink things. I thought vampires didn’t.”

Dracula hummed, taking the offered cup with a smile. “We can. But we gain nothing from it. Our nutrition comes from blood but being able to eat and drink like a human means that we can blend in better. Our body, while not being able to use any of the nutrient’s that come from food, do break them down completely.”

“Bodily functions still happen?” Jonathan asked, tilting his head, Dracula humming and shrugging.

“Mildly? About once a week we do need to, to be crude, piss away the stored food, but we can go up to six months before needing to do anything depending on how often we eat and what we eat,” Dracula said, watching his lover think about what he was being told.

“I had never really thought about how you would mesh into the human world enough to pass as human,” Jonathan admitted, blushing. Dracula chuckled and caught his hand, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of. “Then again, I think most of the legends and stories about vampires are meant to create fear in humans.”

“Indeed they are,” Dracula hummed, nodding his head with a smile on his lips. “I will make sure that you are ready to be around humans before I allow you near a human,” he promised, Jonathan humming softly as he pressed close to his lover. “Are you truly sure about this?” he asked. Jonathan smiled up at him.

“Yes. I’m sure,” he said, pushing at Dracula’s shoulders. “I do have a few things to request.” Dracula raised an eyebrow and waited for him to say it. “I refuse to share you with anyone without us talking about it. I don’t want you to go around sleeping your way through the London population, male or female. I don’t share well.”

Dracula hummed, smoothing a hand through Jonathan’s hair. “I will not sleep with a person without your express permission. Yes, I will seduce, but that it mostly to eat should we not have volunteers to be our food source,” he said, getting a smile. “But I will not take them to bed. I have no need to now that I have you.”

Jonathan hummed and sighed. “You will keep teaching me all about physical pleasure yes?”

“Indeed. One day I wish to show you all that can be done with a third partner, for now I am content to teach you all that I can do and then some,” Dracula chuckled, tugging his mate towards the bed. “It will not hurt. Just…me biting you and then a slow sleep. Some blood exchanged and then a long nap before you wake,” he soothed, Jonathan looking slightly worried but still allowing his mate to pull him past the bed. They walked into another room where the stereotypical coffin sat, built large for an extra body.

Jonathan took a deep breath, smiling at the fact that there were a couple of candles waiting for them, throwing soft light around the room. “Will me being changed here in this land be an issue for anything?” he asked.

Dracula shook his head. “Part of your blood comes from here. And the land has been calling your blood since the day that you arrived,” he said, stroking Jonathan’s cheek with a smile. “You slept over the dirt of our land. Fucking and bleeding. This will be the land that you will carry from this day forward to sleep over,” he promised.

Jonathan nodded, smiling up at his lover, pulling him into a soft kiss. “Let’s do this then,” he breathed against full lips, feeling them pull into a smile. “Take good care of me.”

Dracula hummed. “Forever,” he promised, staring into the soft brown eyes, feeding a bit of power into his stare, watching as they glazed over slightly. Some of the legends were true when it came to vampires such as him: he did have powers that could stop a human from resisting him. But they did so much more the longer the vampire lived and the better fed they were.

Seeing as he was as old as he was and he fed every couple of days at the minimum, he had quite a few powers. Dracula used a bit just to make sure that what was to come didn’t hurt his lover. He had made a promise not to hurt Jonathan, and a bite without the fog of pleasure did tend to hurt for the first few moments.

With his lover dazed and relaxed in his arms, Dracula tipped his head back, cradling it with one hand, he wrapped his other arm around the lean waist and pressed a kiss to the exposed neck. Brushing his lips back and forth, he found the right spot on Jonathan’s neck, lapping at the spot and feeling the fluttering pulse just under the skin.

Purring in pleasure, the vampire sealed his lips around the spot and gently bit down, tasting the warm rush of blood. It was copper like every human’s blood, but so distinctly Jonathan. Spicy and sweet, like the treat from his days with his father that he could barely remember. All warmth and love and trust.

He gently sucked, pulling the blood from the wounds, feeling it slide down his throat as he moaned, eyes falling closed, working to keep himself from taking all of the rich blood. Jonathan sighed contently in his arms, feeling tired but still safe, so safe in his mate’s arms.

Pulling his head up, Dracula licked his lips with a purr, Jonathan staring at him, on the cusp of dying, smile on pale lips. He rubbed at his lover’s bottom lip before bringing up his palm and using a fang to cut his hand gently.

Jonathan weakly opened his mouth when the side of the cut hand was pressed against his lips and swallowed the blood that was tipped into his mouth. Dracula made an approving sound as he feed his mate the right amount of the blood needed to turn his little lover before pulling his hand away, Jonathan’s eyes fluttering shut.

Smiling to himself, Dracula cleaned up his hand, pleased with how the marks on Jonathan’s neck had healed over, leaving no real scar. Nodding his head, he picked Jonathan and placed him into the coffin, closing the lid. He would join his lover soon enough but he had to make sure that they had enough food on hand for the next few weeks while he waited for Jonathan to find that fine balance all new vampires had to find.

Maria smiled when he opened the door and held out a sheath of papers of those prisoners who were on the list for hanging and who were being transferred that night. Dracula looked over them, nodding. He instructed her to make sure that the prisoners were looked over by the doctor that they had, and that he would take the last prisoner that he had for the next night as dinner if he needed it.

She bobbed a curtsy and went on her way while Dracula joined his lover in the coffin, listening to his heartbeat slow and eventually stop halfway through the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 8  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan, Woman  
> Word Count: 1332  
> Warnings: blood drinking, turning  
> AN: I will say this once and only once: Ship and Let Ship. If I find out that someone has attacked or harassed someone, I will ignore you and moderate my reviews just to happily deny your review. I don’t put up with petty bullshit here or anywhere else.
> 
> On that note: this is for JD! They looked like they could use the pick up. <3
> 
> *~*~*~*

Waking up as a vampire was an interesting experience, to Jonathan’s thought process. Blinking at the lid of the coffin, he licked his lips, wondering if Dracula had felt what he was feeling in that moment. That thirst for something that wasn’t water, ale, or tea. A scratch at the back of his throat and an itch in his teeth.

Dracula chuckled lowly his ear, a broad thumb sliding over his bottom lip. Jonathan sighed out, feeling the way his lungs moved. It was interesting to know that he didn’t have to breath, but he did just to make the sounds that his mate liked.

“Are you hungry, little one?” Dracula asked, Jonathan nodding his head. “You’ll be feeding from me for a short time while you adjust, just so that you don’t accidently make a mess of your meal.”

Jonathan looked over at his lover, finding that he could see fine in the pitch blackness of the coffin, glowing eyes staring at him in return. “I can see you,” he said finally, Dracula smiling and stealing a quick kiss. He chuckled as he shifted around onto his side, his lover pulling him back against the broad back. “I’m going to feed from you?” he asked.

“You are,” Dracula said, holding up his wrist. “It’ll teach you how to bite gently especially when it comes to those who are nice enough to donate to us.”

Jonathan hummed, rubbing at the wrist before him, cradling it in his hand with a sigh. “How do I...?” he asked, trailing off.

Dracula rested his chin onto Jonathan’s shoulder, smiling. “Bring my wrist close and bite down like you are taking a bite. When you taste the blood, pull your fangs back and allow the blood to flow. I am overly stuffed so do not worry about hurting me but don’t make yourself sick,” he warned, Jonathan looking at him from the side before nodding.

Jonathan took a breath and let out, allowing himself time to relax in his lover’s hold as he brought the wrist to his mouth. Opening his mouth, listening to his mate growl in pleasure, he followed the instructions from Dracula and bit carefully down until he could feel the blood flowing from around his fangs. Pulling them back, he blinked and swallowed at the taste.

He could tell that it was rather fresh, most likely drunk down from whoever had been the donor or victim just an hour or so ago, so tasted like a mix of fresh human and vampire. It was a certain sweetness mixed with a deepness that came from time. Jonathan closed his eyes and purred softly, drinking slowly and listening to his body.

Dracula whispered praises in his ear as he felt his childe and mate suckle, being careful not to take too much too fast, feeling proud of the young man. He could have freaked out and run away from him, forcing his hand, but he hadn’t. He had listened to the tales of his family and made his own mind up.

He smiled when Jonathan finally pulled away and, with kitten licks, lapped up the bit of blood that escaped from the healing wound, full mouth smeared with just a bit. Dracula moaned and sealed their lips in a kiss before showing his mate just how good it felt to be fucked after a feeding.

Later that night, with a flush that Dracula hoped would always happen after a good feeding followed by sex, Jonathan carefully dressed in his new clothes. He found that his skin was a bit more sensitive but was promised that would calm down as he got used to his enhanced senses. Maria dropped off some tea, Jonathan stilling and feeling the tug of ‘feed’ from his instincts, slamming a door on them while the heartbeat faded.

He let out a slow breath and winced. Dracula chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips, getting a hum from the young vampire, Jonathan smiling softly. “That was…not hard but sudden.”

“You will learn to ignore the instincts,” he promised, getting a smile and a nod from the man. “Come, let us sit and go over the paperwork that you are going to send for us. I believe that you are setting up my valet in a hotel to look over the house?” he asked.

Jonathan nodded, sitting down with his lover to go over the information that he had gotten the week before. Dracula’s valet was heading towards London already, the home paid for and the contractors already working as of the night before from the message said. They thought that they would have the main house and most of the rooms fixed and ready, working day and night to do it and being paid well for it.

For the next week, Jonathan found it easier and easier to be around humans, Maria just giving him a knowing look. Dracula kept feeding him from his own body, preferring to make sure that he didn’t have to worry about that for the time being while feeding off of the prisoners. By the end of week two, Jonathan had gone to the village with Dracula to talk to the man’s renters and how their situation would be.

It seemed as Maria’s eldest son had proven himself trustworthy and Dracula’s eldest Childe was coming back to take over for them. Jonathan had ended up eating from a human on his own, one of the prisoners, leaving the man woozy and wondering just what had gone on. Dracula had rewarded him with a new way of having sex: topping his lover.

The next night, Jonathan had admitted that while it had been fun, he liked being taken instead of taking when it came between them. Dracula had told him that if he wanted to be taken, he would be taken as often as he wanted, which had led them into being late for a small snack for Jonathan and the meeting with those who were moving certain things to London.

When they were packed and read a month and a half later, the house was ready, Jonathan was ready to tell Mina that he wasn’t going to marry her and become the on-record lawyer for one Dracula Tepes. He had also settled into being a vampire rather well, his mate proud of the man, even as they made sure that their dirt was in their private train cart with Maria and her husband as their personal servants.

Jonathan hummed softly as he smiled, sitting on the bed. “I’m glad that we got the fastest train,” he admitted, Dracula closing the door to their room, getting a low chuckle from him.

“If anything, the crew and customers who have rooms would end up with a bit of a flu,” Dracula promised, pressing a kiss to Jonathan’s mouth, pleased with how he had flourished in the last month. He had known that the man was just waiting for the right lover to treat him right, to show him the wonders of the world.

Jonathan hummed and made sure that the curtains to their room were well and truly shut before standing and dressing in nothing more than one of Dracula’s tunics. The elder vampire watched him dress before pulling on a simple pair of night pants, the two agreeing that there was no reason to traumatize Maria or her husband. 

By the time they had arrived in London, Jonathan had learned how to take just enough blood to leave the person feeling as if they had had a bad night. And Dracula had taught him some of the gifts that a young vampire had.

And their house was ready for them to move into by the time the night came. Jonathan smiled as they pulled up in the carriage, staring at it while workers carried the large crates of dirt that came from their home along with Dracula’s various things that he had brought along.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 9  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan, Mina  
> Word Count: 1450  
> Warnings: talks  
> AN: I didn’t post anything last week because I was in and out of the house for most of the week. It is NaNo season so chapter 10 won’t be posted until the week after next. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope JD enjoys it to. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Packing up the last of his things in his personal office at the office that he worked at, Jonathan smiled as he stroked his fingers over the framed diploma. Dracula chuckled from where he was sitting out of the way of the one window, waiting for Jonathan to finish packing. They had dared to come over to the office in the middle of the day seeing as how overcast it was.

While they had learned that Jonathan could walk in the sun and wasn’t hurt by it, as long as he was well fed. Dracula thought that the other man would be able to spend longer days in the sun as he grew older and kept himself alive.

They were waiting for Mina to arrive at the office, Jonathan having sent her a missive to discuss their arrangement as he packed up the office. He was going to pack up his apartment next and, as far as everyone was concerned, move into a small apartment that had been created out of one of the servant’s quarters in the mansion. No one needed to know that he slept in the master bedroom with Dracula on their bed above the dirt of their homeland.

Jonathan sighed. “I kind of regret doing this to her,” he said softly, Dracula humming as he stood, the sky mostly dark now. “Are you going to wait out in the carriage?” he asked.

“Indeed. When you are done, we shall head to your apartment to make sure that it is packed up properly,” Dracula said, nodding his head as Mina stepped into the office. “Miss. Harker.”

Mina paused and blushed at the man, taking in his good looks before reminding herself that she was engaged. “Count Dracula. Thank you for bring Jonathan back in one piece.”

Dracula smiled and tilted his head. “My pleasure,” he drawled before leaving them talk. Jonathan placed the last of his things into the box that he had brought with him to pack up his office, his used to be bosses knowing that he had gotten a wonderful job offer from Dracula. While they lived in London, he had plans on making sure that his degree would work everywhere.

“Mina,” Jonathan said, smiling at her sadly before sighing. “I have some things to tell you,” he continued, Mina staring at him before frowning.

“What is it, Jonathan?” she asked, sitting when Jonathan waved her to the chair. She was suddenly very uncomfortable with the way that the man was frowning thoughtfully as he took his own seat. She had seen it a few times before, when the boys that she had been courted by had told her that they had found someone of better status, better wealth, better beauty than her.

Jonathan sighed as he sat back. “First and foremost, I don’t believe that this will hurt quite as much as you’re going to think it will. I know this because the moment that what I say comes out, you’ll have a line of suitors,” he said, Mina blinking several times. “I’ve been offered a wonderful job opportunity as Count Dracula’s personal lawyer. To do so will mean that I will not have any home that is my home.”

“That means you won’t marry me?” Mina asked, sniffing softly, Jonathan giving her a look. He had never shown her those looks before he had left, but he had always given her them whenever she had tried to use her tears to her advantage. She stopped with a blush.

“It doesn’t mean that I won’t. It means that I can’t. I won’t be in London for months if not years at a time,” he said. “And when I am in London, I’ll probably be helping to run his estates and businesses. It would be unfair to you and any children that we would have should we marry. You deserve someone who is here for you, able to support you not just financially but physically and mentally as well.”

Mina huffed and pouted at him, Jonathan giving her a long look before he stood. “So you’re breaking off our understanding?” she asked, watching as he started to go through the various drawers. Most likely making sure that he had everything that he had left behind.

“Yes, I am. Like I said, Mina, the moment it gets out that I am not marrying you will be the moment that you have suitors of a various breeds coming out of the woodwork,” Jonathan told her. He stood straight and looked her in the eyes, smiling softly. “If you really want me to suggest who you should marry, I suggest that you go with someone who isn’t absolutely filthy rich, but rather someone of a good income who knows the blessings from a good day’s work and coming home to a loving home.”

Mina sighed, slumping slightly as she looked to the side, biting at the corner of her bottom lip. “There is someone who has shown interest. He is well set in his business and does good work. He cares for those who work under him and hire only the amount of people he needs to run things smoothly without hurting his budget,” she admitted, playing with the clasps. “He has been wondering just where you were for so long without having become engaged to me before you left.”

Jonathan hummed, wondering just what kind of talks Mina and the possible suitor had had about him before pushing it to the side. If he tried to say anything about him, he knew enough about how to spread rumors and gossip around to ruin him if he tried. Granted, Dracula had been highly amused by that fact and told him that he would fit right in at the Vampiric Court.

“I’m sure that he’ll be quite happy about you being free to pursue a new relationship,” Jonathan finally said, picking up his box. “I do hope to see you at the ball when Count Dracula holds it. He wishes to debut in the London society properly and is already preparing for it,” he said, smiling at her. “If you don’t mind, I need to head to my apartment yet. Count Dracula is being kind enough to provide me accommodations in whatever home he is in at the time. London will most likely be his base for a while as he invests in some new businesses here and find trustworthy managers.”

Mina smiled softly and stood, walking out with him, finding Dracula sitting in the carriage with a lantern on so that he could read while waiting. “Thank you for being forward with me about this,” she said, smiling up at him. Jonathan tilted his head.

“You deserve nothing if not the truth,” Jonathan said in return, handing his closed box to Maria’s husband, the man nodding his head and taking it over to the back hold on the carriage. “Please, take care of yourself, Mina. Find some happiness and find someone who will love you like you deserve.”

Mina smiled and nodded her head, turning to where her uncle was waiting for her, the two heading down the street towards his house. “She seemed to take it well,” Dracula drawled as he closed the book in his hands, leaning slightly out of the window. Jonathan snorted and pulled himself up into the carriage, the door closing behind him with a snick. He pulled the curtains closed, ensuring them some privacy.

“Yes, well she is a strong woman. I have a feeling that she won’t be single for long. Her tastes in men before me was disastrous, but she has a proper suitor after her now,” Jonathan drawled, pressing a kiss to Dracula’s lips. “Let us go to the apartment and then home. I wish to unpack things and the such. Do you think I can turn my apartment into a private office space for myself?” he asked.

“I think we can fix it up as your personal office for meetings and whatever else that you need,” Dracula promised. “For now, there is sparse furniture. Just a bed in your room, clothes storage, a fully functional kitchen with everything you would need to host a dinner or just tea. A couch for the living room and wood for the fireplace will be easily accessed through a side door,” he said.

Jonathan smiled, already planning on how he would use the space for his business. Dracula just watched him in amusement as he wrote down some notes, using the lantern that was still lit. He wanted his mate to thrive and would do whatever he could to allow him to do so, and his future in law was bright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Vampire Mate  
> Fandom: Various Dracula Mythos  
> Chapter: 10  
> Characters: Dracula, Jonathan,  
> Word Count: 1154  
> Warnings: memories, some sexy things  
> AN: Chapter 10 kind of had to be scrapped and rewritten but life ate my left leg. Just know that things are getting back to normal for me.
> 
> I still don’t know what I’m posting next week, so…Maybe some bits and pieces.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays y’all. 
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this using 4thewords (1 month free, 4 dollars US each month), listening to Christmas Jazz Music in a Coffee Shop with a Fireplace music video, and chewing spearmint gum with my Christmas tree sparkling with white lights against black branches. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Jonathan stood on the balcony of their new penthouse in lovely upstate New York, eyes staring at the bridge as he swirled around a cup of wine in his hands. His mind wandered back through the years of his life with his lovely perfect mate and had to smile to himself. 

After he had broken off his engagement to Mina, he and Dracula had held a ball to announce Dracula's arrival. It had been rather an interesting experience for the young vampire. Dracula had luckily on hand some idiots who wouldn't be missed in the back rooms to eat when the lust for blood had become to much. That night had been an eye opening experience: getting fucked while being watched by dying idiots was quite the turn on for Jonathan and he had admitted it to his lover, blushing when the other vampire had merely leered at him as they redressed.

From that night on, they had enjoyed London's night life, Jonathan using the fact that he could, somewhat, walk out during the day to his advantage to meet with various people. He had come up with a lie of his great-grandmother's allergy to sunlight as a reason to explain away the way his carriage was enclosed so much, and that he used a sun umbrella when he did have to step out into the bright light. The full body outfits of the time had helped. 

Eventually, they had set out to travel. Mina had gotten engaged and married to a lovely man who knew what they were. She had four children, all of them hale and hearty. They had told her eventually about what they were and all she had asked of them was to watch over her family as best as they could. The invention of telephones and computers and e-mail helped that endeavor. 

His own family had continued without him. His sister and brother both finding love of their own, even if with his sister, it was her husbands sister she'd prefer to sleep with, she wasn't against sleeping with the man she had married. He still watched over their descendants, telling them stories of the years that he had spent traveling the world.

He and Dracula had explored all over. Going from England to Ireland and Scotland. They traveled to Iceland and later to Greenland. They went to France and worked their way through to Spain, Portugal, and back up to Germany, Italy, Poland, and every place in between and beyond. They spend most of the early nineteen hundreds exploring Africa, helping in Egyptian digs and going up and down the various coasts to see ancient monuments that still stood and talk with people who lived a harsh lifestyle. 

He hadn't particularly enjoyed Russia or China, the little that they got to see at that time, but he had loved walking Japan's paths and finding himself. By that time, he had grown out his hair and looked rather androgynes compared to his very masculine lover. He had used the time and travel to experiment with women's clothing. He had learned one thing: He hated corsets and some of the styles that women wore to be considered high fashion. Luckily for him, by that time, they had new servants great-grandchildren of Maria and her husband, their daughter willing to help him find styles that hid the fact that he was male from the world. 

He hadn't expected it to be so easy to change the pitch of his voice, Dracula explaining that some vampires used it to lure their prey into the shadows. Sounding like a young child or a hurt woman helped when hunting and Jonathan would have liked to have known that. 

Dracula chuckled from behind him, Jonathan turning his head, braid swinging over one shoulder. "Thinking about the past, my love?" he asked, running his eyes over the lean body of his mate. One would think that the flames of lust to claim and mark his lover would have settled over the last few hundred years, but it hadn't. The need to be with his mate was one that would never die nor settle and they liked it like that. 

Jonathan turned and rested against the banister, watching his lover move over to him. "Somewhat, yes. Thinking about the book that idiot wrote and how you 'died'. I'm sure that it was very helpful in keeping idiots off our trail but still! So insulting that you would go after a woman that you barely even know much less had never seen until you traveled to London," he said, reaching out to hook his finger into one belt loop of Dracula's pants, pulling him close. Dracula rumbled softly in pleasure, hands coming down to cup lean hips.

"Have I told you before how much I enjoy seeing you in skirts?" he purred, Jonathan smirking and shaking his head. 

"Not lately but then again, I suppose that you like me in skirts because you can just shove them up and bend me over whatever surface you please to pin me to with your cock," Jonathan breathed, feeling his blood rush through his body as desire sparked between them. Dracula brushed their lips together with a chuckle as one hand started to pull the broom skirt up so that he could run his calloused hand over soft skin and around to the toy that had been pushed into his lover just that morning, tweaking it slightly and kissing away the groan of need. 

"I suppose that is true. What would you do if I slipped this toy out and hefted you up to sit on this banister, taking my time with you while you lean over the rest of New York? Would you moan so prettily for me?" Dracula asked, sliding his lips down over Jonathan's neck, feeling the soft laugh that escaped his lover. 

"I suppose that you'll just have to see what I would do, now wouldn't you?" Jonathan breathed, capturing Dracula's lips into a kiss, moaning in pleasure as his lover did just what he said he was going to do and slipping the toy out of him before claiming him once more with cock and fang. As Jonathan was taken, claimed and made to lose his mind, the rest of the world carried on around them as it had done so in the last few hundred years. While the world changed and shifted, their love and desire for each other never did. 

And they showed it each time they kissed. 

Each time they made love. 

Each time they whispered their mate's name. 

When Jonathan had gone to Transylvania all those centuries ago, he had never thought that he would have found himself a vampiric mate, but he could only thank whatever deity had sent him towards his love. He didn't ever want to leave Dracula's side, just as Dracula never wanted to leave his Jonathan's side. 


End file.
